As is generally well known, some people, particularly elderly people or people with limited physical capabilities have difficulty making bedding when the end of the mattress must be lifted in order to tuck an edge of the bedding covers under a bottom surface of the mattress.
Prior to the present invention, effort has been made to alleviate such difficulty. U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,203 issued to Drakos et al. provides tubular lifting elements which are pivotally supported on a flat base member. Handles are provided at opposite ends enabling the person to lift the mattress.
However, this prior art has several disadvantages. First, tubular members provide only for sectional contact with a bottom surface of the mattress. Second, a combination of the separate base member and the tubular members pivotally attached thereto provides for greater than desirable complexity and cost of the device. The fixed dual handle arrangement limits the use of the device to a fixed mattress width as one handle will either protrude beyond the boundary of the narrower mattress or damage the bottom surface of a wider mattress.